Campfire SongSong
by blonde.mindblower
Summary: Slightly inspired by Songebob, and it's slightly random. MirSan oneshot. T just to be safe.


-1**Okay, this is my first MirxSan, so don't sue me if it sucks…I'm trying to 'expand my writing horizons' so I'm taking a break from Naruto fics. I'm just in love with this pairing because how can you not look at it, and go in your mind, "Aw! They're perfect for each other!" I love any pairing that bickers, because bickering is too adorable. Anyways, please read AND review! It would help me muchly in the future!**

_**Campfire Song-Song**_

The night was slowly turning colder. Sango sighed in relief. Everybody had participated in a hard battle today with Naraku. In fact, they had gotten really close to destroying him, but once again, he slipped away before any of them could place a final blow. The cold wind cooled Sango's bruises on her hot, battered body. Luckily, Kagome and her humongous yellow backpack of never-ending things had a lot of bandages and antiseptic, so everyone right now was just resting in front of a fire, regaining their stamina. Shippo hadn't really contributed to the fight,(neither did Kagome) so he was watching Spongebob on a portable DVD player Kagome brought back from her time. Kagome was looking at her text books, sighing every few minutes because she was far too behind to ever possibly understand what her class was doing. Inuyasha was eating a bag of potato chips, but as soon as Kagome sighed for the trillionth time, he began to get fed up.

"Will you stop that sighing already? Who cares about Gee-o-met-ery when you're already here fighting demons and such!"

Kagome shut her book and glared at him. "First of all, it's pronounced Geometry! And second, I'm trying to learn things that would be useful in my own time! At home, there aren't that many demons plaguing our cities, so my bow and arrow skills wouldn't be much of a help!"

"Well, I'm sure Kikyo would've found a use for her actually-existant skills!"

Kagome gasped. "You did NOT just say her name! Ooh! You are impossible! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and SIT!!!" Inuyasha pulled his face from the ground and glared at Kagome who had decided to join Shippo in watching Spongebob. Miroku, having nothing better to do, joined them as well. "Now Kagome, is it possible for a sponge t live in an underwater pineapple?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know, Miroku, you're supposed to be the smart one around here."

Sango chuckled a little at that one. Miroku? Smart? Oh please. Sure, he was pretty knowledgeable during demon attacks, ripping people off, and strategizing, but he sure as hell was dumb enough to succumb to the lecher inside him. He also was dumb enough to grope Sango, and then when Sango gave him a well-deserved slap, he had the gall to flirt with other women! Right in front of her face too! Not to mention that Miroku was stupid enough to take Sango's fury as jealousy. Jealous? Sango? She didn't think so.

While everyone but her and Inuyasha were absorbed in Spongebob, and even singing some ridiculous song together, Sango all of realized how hungry she was. She hadn't really eaten that much, because of the early hour Naraku decided to surprise them around.

Sango went tearing through Kagome's backpack, and found what she was looking for. Junk food. Yes! Sango ripped open the bag of marshmallows, and happily stuffed one in her mouth. Yummm.

Kagome noticed what Sango was eating and clapped her hands in glee.

"Sango! That's a great idea!"

Sango stopped munching on the pure sugar and looked over at Kagome. "Huh?" was her intelligent response.

Miroku grinned. "Yes, Lady Sango, that is an absolutely brilliant idea!"

Sango still had no idea what the hell was going on. "Will you people tell me what's going on before I stick these up your ass?!"

A creepy smile spread over Miroku's face. "Kagome, don't tell her what's going on."

Sango chucked a marshmallow(ooh, so threatening) at Miroku's head. "Get your mind out of the gutter, MONK!"

Miroku caught the marshmallow in his mouth. "Aw, I can taste Lady Sango's sweet love for me in this marshmallow."

Sango turned several shades of a violent red before answering. "You are so going to di-"

Kagome cut her off. "Hehe…actually, what we meant was that we should have a campfire just like the one in Spongebob!"

Shippo jumped up and down in unmasked joy. "Yeah! Now all we need is a sea bear!"

Inuyasha snorted, still pissed from earlier. "Kagome, I never thought that all your actions were based off of Spongebob. I don't know what I ever saw in you. Kikyo wouldn't of ever followed the guidance of a yellow blob."

"Oh yeah?"

-About 50 miles away-

"Shikigami!"

The two little girls bowed before the powerful priestess in front of them.

"Yes, milady?"

"I must get in contact with the other world…if I focus my spiritual power…"

Kikyo knit her eyebrows in hard concentration. "Oh! This is so exciting! This is the episode where Spongebob defends himself against the sea bear! I love this song…Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song, our C-A-M-P-"

-Back to Inuyasha's camp-

Everyone was now gathered around the fire, roasting marshmallows. Sango was hungry, and didn't want to wait for the marshmallow to turn golden, but if she didn't, then she would be annoyed to no end by Kagome and Shippo. Sango grimaced as her stomach growled again. Miroku laughed. "Sango just can't wait for her marshmallow…or maybe she's hungry for something else…?"

Sango whacked him across the head, causing her marshmallow to fall into the fiery pit.

"Aw, look Miroku, it's all your fault!"

Miroku pulled his perfectly golden marshmallow from the fire and put it in his mouth. "Here, Lady Sango, if you want to share mine-"

Sango glared at him, got up, and then sat down by Inuyasha. He offered her a black marshmallow. Sango happily ate not caring that it was burned to a crisp. "I hate their optimism."

Inuyasha nodded grimly. "Join the club."

Kagome then took a little pink microphone out of her bag and started singing the campfire song. "Let's gather 'round the campfire, and sing our campfire song-"

Shippo got up and joined her. "Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song-"

Miroku, unabashed by Sango's rejection, sang with them as well. "And if you don't think that we can sing faster then you're wrong, but it will help if you just sing along-"

"Bum, Bum Bum…"

Kagome high-fived Shippo. Miroku looked over at Sango's disturbed face. "Take it away, Lady Sango!"

Sango blinked, got up, and made her way over to the Yellow Backpack of Too Much Crap. She pulled out a bag of Skittles. "If you need me, I'll be over there."

Sango made her way over to a gigantic tree, and started munching the Skittles. As she got to a purple one, she looked at it and was suddenly reminded of Miroku. "Hmph, stupid monk." She made sure to bite that one especially hard. She then sighed to herself. Oh who was she kidding? The longer Sango was going to snap at Miroku, the harder it would be to get him to see her underlying feelings for him.

She remembered when she was little, how boys in her village would constantly give her pretty bouquets of wildflowers and how she always rejected them, stomping on the flowers right in front of their faces, satisfied that none of them would ever pay her any mind again. Her mother constantly told her, "You need to stop scaring all of the boys who come to you, Sango. Because once you grow up, none of them will pay any attention to you. You need to be strong for our family and find a husband who will make you happy. That's all your father and I ever wanted."

Sango wiped an uncalled-for tear from her eye. Recalling her family was still too much for her, so she preferred to push these thoughts and memories into the darkest recesses of her mind.

She heard the dry grass crunch behind her. Sango tensed as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Are you going to share those?" Miroku asked, although his question seemed to have another meaning to it.

Sango shrugged. "Why the hell not you L-E-C-H-E-R-O-U-S M-O-N-K." She sang the last part to the tune of the ridiculous song form earlier.

Miroku chuckled. "Okay, look, I'm sorry to have offended you earlier, Sango. Will you please forgive me?" He took her hand and kissed it with pleading eyes.

Sango blushed. Yep, if there was anything that betrayed her secret, it was definitely the color of her face. Both of them were lying on their backs on the grass, watching the stars. Sango buried her face into his shoulder. "As long as you forgive me for being a violent bitch earlier."

"Oh, that's okay, dear Sango. I knew your words had another meaning."

She stared at him with a look of mock anger on her face. "Oh, shut up."

Miroku tilted her chin towards his face with one finger. "Silence only works both ways."

He pressed his lips to her own, and Sango couldn't help but melt against his form. It was a wonderfully sweet and gentle kiss. That is, until Miroku's 'cursed hand' looked for something to do near Sango's backside…

-SMACK-

Miroku had a guilty look on hid face. "Oh this wretched hand will never stop. I hope we defeat Naraku soon-"

"Oh spare me."

Sango, still fuming, went back to the ridiculous shenanigans waiting for them back at camp. Kagome and Inuyasha had made up, and Kagome was sleeping in Inuyasha's arms, pink microphone still in hand.

"Hey, Sango, what did the lecher do to you now?"

Sango looked back and saw the sorry look on Miroku's face and laughed. Oh, she couldn't stay mad at him.

"Nothing that can't be forgiven." Miroku's face instantly brightened.

"Does this mean that-"

"No, Miroku."

**Yes, it was inspired by Spongebob.I'm completely guilty. Anyways, reviews would be nice so I wouldn't suck twice! Hehe... ignore that. Ja ne! **


End file.
